Computer systems are used to manage and store data in a structure known as a database. As such, computers can be used to analyze data and generate reports based on the analysis results. For instance, computer systems can filter data and calculate metric values based on the filtered data, ultimately providing a report including the calculated metric values. A database is an organized repository of data. There are various ways in which the data can be organized. Schemas are used to describe the different organizations of data.
Computers systems have two types of physical data storage—disk (e.g., hard drive) storage and Random Access Memory (RAM) storage. Typically, computer systems have more disk storage than RAM, but it can often take longer (e.g., in the range of 100-1,000 times longer) to read data from the disk than from RAM. This can result in noticeable performance degradation. With the advent of in-memory processing, the data is loaded into the RAM (or sometimes, flash memory) instead of disk storage. This allows for faster query execution when dealing with large amounts of data.